Temptation
by Ame.ten97
Summary: Ciel is left pensive as his newly found feelings seemed to have a liking for his butler. Sebastian is his temptation. Warning: Yaoi at the end and feelings. ONE SHOT


a/n: I don't own black butler

Moons went by. It didn't matter where they were. The resounding echo of their cries for a affection got a louder by the second. They demanded to be felt. Demanding to be explored. Demanding to be cherished. Demanding to be longed. The desperation for each others affection. The lust and greed that were brought with these emotions. The wrath and jealousy they felt when others got into their matters. The exhaustion of having to hide this. All of this. The emotions. The gazes from across the table. The secret dialogues in between them. Their discreet caresses when one handed the other tea or documents. The gentle bumping into each other in the hall. The elongated stares. Themselves.

What they wanted was a crime. What they needed was crime in eyes of the law. In the eyes of society, they were master and butler. There was to be nothing between each other. But how much longer would that excuse last? How much more could they hold back before insanity drove them to the depths of hell? How much would they need to endure? How much would the butler and master facade last?

Uncertainty took hold of the pensive master. It shook him and made his mind scream to release the mask he wore. This mask that concealed all his sorrows for the sake of the others around him. His butler only knew what he ever really felt. And that butler made sure to deal with his bad moods and panicking. He needed his butler. More than in one way. He wanted to hold him close. To stare into his eyes until the problems went away. Stroke his face without fear of rejection or embarrassment. Join their lips together and forget of everything in his mind and embrace the warmth and new feelings it would be. He needed to hold him or be held by him. It didn't matter anymore to where it lead. Should it be more intimacy a wedded couple are to do on their wedding night, or just laying there being held or holding him. He didn't dare say the word but he knew it was. He knew what this was. He has felt this only for his butler.

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door of his study. The smooth deep voice spoke out from behind the thick door. "My lord, I have your afternoon tea. Will you be having any thing to eat?" The voice was to melodic to his ears that he shuddered a bit. His cheeks tinted themselves pink as a declaration of his feelings inside.

"Y-yes. Come in." His voice sounded unsure if it was the best choice to have the person of his thoughts be in the same room as him. The mentioned butler walked in with a tray of food and tea to suit to his master's liking.

The redden maroon irises gazed at his master, it was those gazes that were mentioned. Ciel had no self control with these gazes. He just stared back. It caused his butler to grin at him. Sebastian shut the door behind himself and walked towards his master. Their stare broke as he was a step or two away from the desk. His master looked away and moved his papers out of the way for food. The butler placed the plates in front of him. Their fingers brushed each other as one was grabbing cutlery and the other was putting down the cup of fresh tea. The electricity shock through both of them, into their cores.

"You aren't wearing gloves today?" Ciel spoke a bit dazed by the spreading warmth in him.

"My apologies. Bart made sure to burn them whilst I was doing the laundry, my lord." Ciel took his cup of tea and sipped it quietly.

The butler's eyes danced with all the deadly sins in them. He wanted-no, he needed his master. That shock had proved everything for him. Every theory or thought he had. All confirmed by a slight touch. If one touch did that to them then what would happen if their were to kiss. If they were to.. Oh, the curiosity and greed and lust mixed inside the demon like a soup stirring all ingredients for insanity. His eyes travelled back to the younger male and noticed that he hadn't moved. His master wasn't eating cake, just staring into space as his ind was somewhere else and time passed by.

"My lord?" The boy snapped out of the trance. The bare blue eye stared at the pair of scarlet ones. Sebastian could see something was troubling his lord. It didn't take much to notice. Concern took over the demon's expression. "Is there something troubling my lord from eating?"

The boy stared at the demon for a second. He set the cup of tea down on the clearing on his desk. His hands rested on the side of the chair. His back met with the back of the seat. His eyes were closed. The innocent and calm expression on his face made sure to engrave itself in Sebastian's mind.

The demon looked around. His fingers burned to caress his master's smooth face. They placed themselves on the soft skin of his master. The heat of the butler's hands felt corrosive on Ciel's skin. It felt like it was slowly spreading and deepening into his skin. The action collected all his master's thoughts and dismissed them. He let the one action make his mind clear.

"My lord?" The voice of the demon brought the attention of his master back to reality. The realisation that his feelings for his butler are forbidden. Temptation to indulge on his butler's caresses grew as the of how forbidden this became in his mind. The earl moved his hand to the eye patch. He took it off.

Sebastian watched as his master seem to ignore his calling out to him. He wasn't sure what to do. He was caressing his face and his master wasn't protesting. That was new. Was this a new boundary? Was he being given permission to keep going? The eye patch was removed and he stared at Ciel.

"Sebastian." The demon raised his eyebrow at the young earl. "Take me to my room." The demon grinned deviously. His bare hands dragged on his master's exposed hand. The boy didn't move his hands.

"Are you sure, my lord? You have yet to have dinner." The demon leaned over at his master's ear, whispering in it. Ciel stood up and walked to the door. Maybe he was being hasty. But he couldn't be in the same room as the demon, he knew that now.

"I won't be having dinner. I feel sick." The earl left the room with a final glance at the demon. Sebastian grinned mischievously. Putting the plates away on the tray, he moved to the kitchen. There was something bothering his master. He knew that. Something that allowed him to touch his master. Yet, it made his run at the question of it. The demon began looking for medicines. Stomach aches? Head aches? The boy hadn't given a single explanation. It made the demon burn with curiosity.

The earl was sitting by his window. He felt the overwhelming sensation of loneliness. Maybe that was the cause of his thoughts. Maybe this was just his human cravings for interaction. Shaking his head, the thoughts came back. The saddened blue orbs stared at the hands that had been caressed by his butler before.

Frustration made him growl and grab both sides of his head and hold onto his soft hair. He removed his shoes and threw them to a corner of the room. Next followed the bow Sebastian always tied. The thin finger yanked the ends of the bow and let it slip to the floor. The jacket was taken off and thrown aggressively at the bed. Annoyance and anger flooded his system. Tears clouded his eyes. He didn't even know what on earth was happening. All he knew was that he couldn't keep pretending that his butler was just a chest piece or a step to what he wanted.

There was a knock on the door. It startled the frustrated master. "Go away, Sebastian." The door opened and the butler walked in.

"My lord said he was sick. My my, is this another rampage?" He waltzed in with different medicines on a tray and began picking up the things that had been thrown. Ciel frowned.

"I'm not sick. I just have no appetite for food." The butler quirked a eyebrow at him. Turning his back to his butler the boy moved and sat on his bed. The butler put the tray down on the chair near the window. He placed everything away. Sighing, the butler moved closer to his master. The demon hated these moods on the young lord.

Scooping the boy up in his arms, made him grin at the surprised gasp the boy gave out. Warmth spread from the butler to his master and vice versa. The boy didn't weigh much and his small frame fit Sebastian's perfectly. His cheeks turned bright red. The butler sat at the edge of the bed with the boy in his arms. Ciel didn't protest. It calm him down if anything. His bad temperament cooled itself and allowed himself to lean on Sebastian's neck.

The scent the demon carried was a faint hint of vanilla mixed with pastries that he had baked for him. It hid the musk the demon had. The demon chuckled gently. It caused his master to look up. The demon caressed his face again. "My lord, you know if you wished to be held you could have said so." The demon teased him a bit. Ciel frowned and hid his face in Sebastian's neck. The warm arms of his butler embraced him and let him dive into a world do peace and tranquility.

"How odd. For a human to seek comfort from a demon." The butler's voice rang softly and lowly.

"You know the answer to that already." Ciel spoke moving against the demon's neck, trying to find a comfortable soot to hid his face.

"Do I, my lord?" The butler was definitely pressing him to tell him what was wrong. Ciel opened his eyes, his lashes sweeping Sebastian's neck gently as they opened. Nervousness taking over his mind about how he should approach this. The boy hummed slightly.

"Yes, you know the answer. You always do. No matter if I hide it from you. You just know." Sebastian bit his lips trying to stop himself from grinning or smiling too much. His master's voice sounded annoyed.

"Then am I right to say that you're very comfortable with me holding you? And in fact you crave it?" The demon grinned. The boss's eyes widen. He was about to shove his butler off when he felt a kiss on his head.

"Sometimes I hate you so much. You always find something to annoy me with. Always hunting for my anger to lash out and slap you across the face. If not your teasing me and prodding me about the contract. I know, I get it." The demon tilted his head backs bit. Mismatched blue pair met the glowing scarlet ones. They stared at each other. Sebastian leaned closer. Close enough to feel his master's breathing softly.

"Do you really hate me, my lord?" The demon whispered to their lips. Ciel's eyes looked down at Sebastian's lips. Their were so close, he could feel the heat radiating off them.

"Would you be this close if I did?" The butler grinned and pressed their lips together. They felt each other and locked themselves together refusing to let go. Ciel's hands travelled from Sebastian's chest to get tangled up in his black glossy hair. Their kiss was deep and passion building on as they continued. Sebastian's hands felt the earl's sides and back. His hands edging closer to the master's trousers.

Ciel gasped a bit as he lower back and thighs were felt. His lips were stolen by his butler once again. His mind was fogged up by the abuse his senses were having. The pleasure seemed to be much greater than he had ever thought it to be.

Surprising him, yet again, his butler let them fall back onto the bed. Ciel blushed as he looked down at his butler. The white sheets around him made his features stand out a lot. "This angle suits you, my lord." His butler stroked his face as he spoke from under him. "I get to see your face clearly"

"Well that goes for you too." Ciel tried not to blush.

"Yes, but if I was to be on top it would have a different outcome wouldn't it, my lord?" The demon leaned up and took his lips again. This kiss was softer and more teasing.

"It doesn't matter how we are. Two men aren't supposed to be this affectionate with each other. You know that well." The butler grinned.

"I am your temptation, my lord."


End file.
